Hadiah
by Midory Spring
Summary: Fic spesial untuk narusasu day sun and moon 2015


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : M for Lemon**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **.**

 **Hadiah**

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

WARNING: OOC, YAOI, TYPO, LEMON, semi canon (maybe), pendek

Special fic for event

NaruSasuDays_SunAndMoon_2015

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke" Naruto menyambut kepulangan Sasuke dengan senyuman jenaka terpasang diwajahnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam sosok Naruto. Yang sebenarnya hanyalah seorang bunshin.

Sepertinya _usuratonkachi_ itu sedang mempermainkannya lagi.

Tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke menerima surat dari Naruto, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke harus pulang tepat pada tanggal 23 oktober. Dia mengancam akan menyeretnya pulang jika tidak sampai di rumah pada hari itu.

Sasuke mengira ada hal penting yang sedang terjadi di Konoha. Ia segera bergegas kembali, meninggalkan misinya, tapi lihat apa yang Sasuke dapatkan?

Naruto malah menyuruh bunshinnya untuk menyambutnya.

"Naruto yang asli sedang ada pertemuan dengan para Kage yang lain. Dia akan kembali nanti malam." Bunshin Naruto tersenyum penuh kepuasan melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk pulang?" Sasuke tidak ingin basa-basi. Ia memilih untuk tetap berdiri di depan pintu, berkacak pinggang menunggunya menjelaskan. Sasuke bermaksud untuk langsung pergi lagi setelah menyelesaikan masalah disini.

Karena dia sebenarnya agak curiga bahwa ini hanyalah akal-akalan Naruto saja untuk memaksanya pulang.

Bunshin Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya dengan gaya yang sangat menyebalkan. "Tidak bisa kuberitahu, Yang asli akan mengatakannya padamu sendiri." Nada penekanan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Ia bergeser dari pintu. Safirnya menatap Sasuke dengan memerintah, menyuruh pemuda raven itu untuk segera masuk.

Sasuke berdecih. Bahkan bunshinnya saja begitu sok berkuasa.

Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk tidak membantah. Kita seharusnya tidak membantah hokage kan? Walau ia terkadang suka menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mempermainkan Sasuke.

Sudah tiga tahun lebih sejak Naruto dan Sasuke mengalahkan Kaguya. Keadaan sudah mulai damai kembali dan sekarang Sasuke kembali menjadi salah satu warga konoha.

Yah, kembalinya Sasuke menimbulkan pro-kontra yang cukup pelik. Sebagian besar menolak keberadaannya. Tapi Sasuke cukup beruntung karena Naruto, sang Hokage yang dicintai oleh semua orang, mengharapkannya untuk tinggal disini.

Dia berhasil meyakinkan semuanya. Dengan cara memberikan persyaratan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Persyaratan konyol, yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikahi Sasuke.

Semua orang tidak bisa berkata-kata saat ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Sasuke tidak begitu ambil pusing, baginya menikah sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. Walau Naruto merasa pernikahan adalah pengikatan mutlak atas diri Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya mereka menikah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi pernikahan mereka tidak seperti kebanyakan keluarga lainnya. Pernikahan mereka lebih kepada status semata. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah mau tinggal selama seminggupun di Konoha. Ia sibuk menjalankan ambisinya untuk melindungi Konoha. Dan jika menyangkut tentang Konoha Naruto tidak akan pernah mencoba menghalanginya.

Sasuke melepaskan sandalnya, ia sedikit mendelik pada pemuda bermata _sapphire_ yang kini sedang nyengir lebar di hadapannya. Ia melepaskan jubah bepergiannya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa, sementara Naruto telah melenggang ke dapur membuatkannya minuman.

Sasuke sebenarnya jarang pulang. Ia selalu disibukkan dengan misi. Misi dimana hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. Dia bahkan lebih sering bertemu dengan Naruto di luar dibanding di dalam desa.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, menyambar tehnya sebelum Naruto sempat menuangkan gula.

"Mandilah Sasuke, dia akan segera kembali." Itu perintah. Naruto tau apa yang Sasuke rencanakan. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda raven itu akan pergi lagi dan tidak akan bersedia untuk menunggu kepulangan Naruto yang asli.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, berhubungan dengan misiku?" Sasuke ingin sedikit mengorek.

Naruto menatapnya dari sudut matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung padanya nanti?"

Sasuke berdecih. Sudah ia duga Naruto hanya mempermainkannya. Dia terus mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk membuat Sasuke penasaran, padahal dia hanya ingin Sasuke tinggal. Naruto pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, menyuruhnya pulang dengan alasan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi saat Sasuke tiba, ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sedang merindukannya.

Sasuke tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya!

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak, bermaksud mengambil jubah bepergiannya lagi. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada misinya.

Tapi Naruto segera menyambar lengannya, menghentikannya. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini." Ketegasan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan beristirahat."

Sasuke mengernyit, ia tidak suka dengan nada memerintahnya. "Dan kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu?"

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seringai licik. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Karena seorang istri harus ikut apa kata suaminya."

Sasuke tergelak. Dia bilang istri? Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu suruh dia pulang sekarang juga." Ia balas memerintah.

"Dia akan pulang nanti malam." Tolak Naruto.

Sasuke berdecih. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Naruto benar-benar egois apa dia pikir hanya dirinya yang sibuk? Ada banyak hal yang Sasuke terpaksa tinggalkan hanya demi pertemuan bodoh ini.

Dan Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Naruto hanya sedang mempermainkannya lagi.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke bunshin Naruto. Jika dia mengorbankan pekerjaannya, Naruto juga harus mengorbankan pekerjaannya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya ketika Sasuke memojokkannya ke tembok. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di kanan kirinya, mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau memanggilnya kembali?" Ia memerintah untuk terakhir kali.

Bunshin itu kembali menggeleng tanpa berpikir. Ia kemudian berkata dengan sebuah garis penegasan. "Percuma kau menyerangku Sasuke. Naruto hanya akan membuat bunshin yang baru untuk mengawasimu lagi."

Sasuke menyeringai, dia terlalu meremehkannya. Dia pikir Sasuke tidak bisa membuat Naruto berlari pontang-panting untuk menemuinya? Jangan salah, itu adalah keahliannya. Dan untuk saat ini, Sasuke akan memilih cara yang paling licik.

Tidak masalah jika dia tidak mau memanggil Naruto yang asli ke mari, ia akan memangginyal sendiri. Percayalah cara Sasuke akan sangat menyenangkan. Kali ini gilirannya yang akan mengerjainya. Naruto pasti akan menyesal.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang bunshin lalu ia menempelkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

Naruto terkekeh merasakan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. "Aku hanya bunshin Sasuke." Katanya.

Sasuke jelas sudah tahu itu. Justru karena dia bunshin Sasuke melakukan ini. "Lalu?" Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher sang pemuda blonde, menghisap aromanya dalam-dalam. "Kau masih tetap Naruto." Ia mengecup lehernya dan Naruto mendesah.

"Disini aku hanya bertugas untuk melayanimu." Naruto berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

Bunshin Naruto ternyata punya kesetiaan yang besar. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah secepat itu. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Dia tetaplah Naruto. Dan Sasuke tahu apa kelemahannya.

Kelemahan Naruto adalah dirinya.

Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto, mengelus lembut tiga garis kucingnya. "Aku merindukanmu." Ia berbisik seseduktif mungkin. Ia membawa wajahnya ke wajah Naruto lalu bermaksud menciumnya.

Naruto terkekeh lagi, dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau milik yang asli. Dia pasti akan marah kalau tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tapi Sasuke tau, walau tubuhnya menolaknya, hatinya tidak bisa membohongi Sasuke. Naruto sedang _nervous_ dalam pelukannya. Jantungnya berdebar keras sekali, hingga terdengar sampai ke gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh. Kau juga sama-sama _Usuratonkachi_ seperti yang asli."

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu tanpa izinnya." Sang bunshin masih keras kepala.

"Izin?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa jengah. Sejak kapan tubuhnya menjadi _property_ milik Naruto? Hingga disentuh saja harus dengan

izinnya? "Ini adalah tubuhku. Hanya aku yang berhak memberikan izin pada siapapun yang ingin menyentuhku." Ia berkata dengan nada tegas. "Jadi jika aku berkata kau boleh menyentuhku, maka kau telah mendapatkan izin itu."

Sasuke memeluknya semakin erat. Naruto telah berhenti memberontak. Mungkin kata-kata Sasuke cukup merasukinya. Atau mungkin karena dia sudah terlanjur terangsang oleh Sasuke, jadi ia tidak ingin menolak lagi.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Ia tertawa. "Kau bergairah hanya karena _skinship_ denganku?"

Bunshin Naruto tidak menjawab, dia membuang wajahnya. Ada semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar mesum, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke. Imajinasi pemuda blonde itu pasti sangatlah liar sampai ia bisa ereksi secepat ini.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka kancing celana Naruto. Ia memasukkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan benda besar itu dari dalam sana.

"Hhh…Sasuke…" Naruto mendesah saat tangan Sasuke meremas-remas miliknya dengan perlahan.

"Naruto, cium aku." Sasuke menggodanya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya, tapi hanya pada jarak dimana mereka bisa merasakan napas masing-masing. Sasuke sengaja, ia ingin lebih merangsang pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto menegak ludah. Sasuke tahu dia pasti tidak tahan juga. Dan sesuai dugaannya ia menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke tubuhnya. Bibirnya menangkap bibir sang raven dengan lapar. Menggoda Naruto sangatlah muda. Seringai Sasuke muncul diantara ciuman mereka. Ia tahu dia menginginkannya. Naruto menciumi bibir Sasuke dengan penuh gairah, memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya dan menyentuh setiap bagian di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Nhhh…" Sasuke mendesah, bunshin Naruto ternyata pencium yang handal juga. Sementara itu tangan Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto makin kuat.

"Sas-uke!" Pemuda blonde itu tercekat, melepaskan bibir Sasuke dan mengumpulkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Gerakan Sasuke makin cepat, ia remas milik Naruto dengan kedua tangan dan Naruto mulai bergelinjang keenakan.

"Beri aku perintah, Tuan Hokage" Sasuke berbisik dengan seduktif. "Aku dengan senang hati akan melaksanakannya." Ia menyusuri pipinya dan menjilat telinganya.

Naruto mendesah, ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke kuat. "Masukkan aku ke dalam tubuhmu…" Ia berkata lemah. "Ku mohon."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau adalah orang yang memerintahku." Ia mengingatkannya, lalu menarik tubuh Naruto untuk berbaring di lantai. Sasuke membuka celananya dan memosisikan diri tepat diatas benda besar Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi. Sasuke mengerling ke wajah Naruto sebentar. Naruto mengawasinya sambil meneguk ludah dengan lapar. "Katakan padaku jika kau akan keluar."

Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Penis Naruto besar juga. Sasuke memosisikan alat kelamin Naruto tepat ke atas lubangnya. Ia menggit bibir bawahnya saat benda besar itu menerobos masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Gaaah—Sasuke—Lubangmu hangat!" Naruto mengerang. Mendorong penisnya lebih masuk ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Sasuke menyandarkan tangannya ke dada Naruto, ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda blonde itu mengambil kontrol. Semuanya akan dilakukan dengan cara Sasuke, walau Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto akan menikmati pelayanannya juga nanti.

"Lihat baik-baik. Bagaimana tubuh kita terhubung." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Mata _sapphire_ nya menatap tepat kebagian dimana penisnya sudah setengah masuh ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Ia tidak mampu berkedip. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dan saat Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kuat menelan habis penisnya, ia merasakan sengatan nikmat yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dinding rektum Sasuke menghimpitnya dengan begitu kuat, seperti menghisapnya. Rasanya sungguh tak terbayangkan

"Apa—hhh—nikmat?" Sasuke bertanya, memastikan bahwa kepala Naruto merekam semua apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ya—hghh… Nikmat... kau memang istri yang hebat."

"Istri?" Sasuke mengetatkan otot-otot lubangnya, meremas penis Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Sasuke tidak suka saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan istri. Naruto bergelinjang, ia mengerang dengan paha yang bergetar hebat.

"Sakit—Sasuke!" Ia berteriak, penisnya di cengkram begitu kuat di dalam lubang Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tetap pasrah saat Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya naik turun irama yang cepat. Dia malah mencondongkan selangkangannya dan ikut menghentakkan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sudah menyerahkan dirinya kepada nafsu birahinya. Libidonya menggelegak ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih lagi.

"Kau suka—hhhgk—dengan rasa sakit, huh?" Sasuke juga kepayahan mengontrol tubuhnya. Pemuda blonde itu telah menemukan titik prostatnya, dan terus menyodoknya dengan bertubi-tubi. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya bergerak ke kedua bola Naruto. Ia meremasnya kuat.

"Ahk—Sasuke!" Naruto tercekat. Pinggulnya berhenti dan tangannya ganti mencengkram paha Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto kembali tak berdaya. Memberikan keleluasan bagi Sasuke untuk kembali mengontrol persetubuhan mereka. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Sementara tangannya masih memompa dua bola Naruto dengan kuat. Ia ingin memindahkan seluruh cairan Naruto ke batangnya. Ia ingin ada ledakan krakatau saat titik klimaks nanti.

Sasuke pandangi wajah Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu tengah memejamkan mata, bibirnya sedikit terbuka tanpa suara. Dia benar-benar menikmati pelayanan Sasuke. Ekspresinya menggambarkan kenikamatan yang tidak terhingga.

Naruto akan keluar sebentar lagi. Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan precume Naruto membasahi lubangnya, menimbulkan suara becek seiring ia menggenjot selangkangan sang blonde. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Naruto. Terus menghentakkan pantatnya dengan kuat.

"Naruto…" Sasuke memanggilnya

Naruto membuka matanya, mata safirnya menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah melepaskan bajunya. Memamerkan tubuh porselinnya yang putih mulus. Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, matanya tak berkedip menatap tubuh 'istri'nya yang terhentak naik turun dengan begitu erotis. Bibirnya yang merah terbuka mengalirkan saliva ke dagunya, rambut ravennya basah oleh keluh dan menempel di pelipisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke seliar dan seagresif ini.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh otot perut sang pemuda raven. Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencumbu bibirnya.

Naruto langsung membalas ciumannya. Ia bahkan melingkarkan tangannya ke sekitar punggung Sasuke, menguncinya, sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak kembali dengan lebih tidak sabaran, menghentakkan tubuh sang raven.

"Ngghh—mpph!" Sasuke mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka. Selangkangan Naruto memasukinya begitu dalam, menghantam titik prostatnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Ia telah di ujung, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Sa-suke!" Bunshin Naruto mengerang seiring mereka menuju ke titik klimaks.

Dan detik selanjutnya Sasuke merasakannya. Benda besar itu berdenyut-denyut di dalam himpitan dinding rektumnya. Paha Naruto mengejang hebat. Dia akan memuncratkan miliknya sebentar lagi. Tapi sebelum Sasuke membiarkannya. Ia mengalirkan seluruh chakranya ke tangan kanannya. Sedetik kemudian aliran listrik keluar membentuk pisau, dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menusuknya tepat ke dada sang bunshin bertepatan dengan hentakan kuat Naruto ke lubangnya.

Dan dalam bunyi _Poof_ pelan, bunshin itu menghilang.

Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai. Spermanya keluar, menghantam keramik lantai yang dingin. Mendadak ia merasakan kekosongan di dalam lubangnya.

Sasuke mengerang tersengal-sengal sendirian. Tapi ia tidak merasa kehilangan sedikitpun. Ia malah tersenyum geli, hampir tertawa malah, membayangkan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Di tempat dimana seluruh para kage tengah duduk membicarakan tentang hal-hal penting menyangkut desa.

Sasuke yakin Naruto yang asli telah menerima hadiahnya.

.

.

.

-End-

Midory terinspirasi bikin ini setelah membaca NaruSasu dj berjudul intranet miliknya Emi.

Maaf kalau FF ini sungguh nista dan pendek, Midory sebenarnya nyiapin yang lain tapi sayang nggak selesai, jadi Midory bikin FF ini sambil ngebut supaya nggak ketinggalan NaruSasu day.

Makasih untuk yang bersedia membaca FF gaje ini.

Salam hangat

-Midory Spring-


End file.
